


softly, my dear

by princessguard



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scars, Suggestive Themes, ah yes... the only thing i ever write, it's t bordering on m but nothing explicit is written, sandalphon loving lucio. as he should, this is very very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessguard/pseuds/princessguard
Summary: Lucio is a vision of beauty, laid before him like a work of art made to be worshiped. And, oh, Sandalphon is definitely not passing up on the opportunity to love him the way he deserves to be.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	softly, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> um... i don't know. just something really self indulgent that i wrote, because i think lucio should be loved and appreciated. this was supposed to be really short and then it just spiraled.. as all my works do...........
> 
> as always, any kudos or comments would be greatly appreciated! ♡

Sunset.

Beyond the velvet curtains and the glass windows, the sky outside is painted shades of aureate and purple. Soft light filters in through the windows, illuminating the room with a warm glow. The room is mostly quiet, safe for the slight rustling of sheets and the soft sounds escaping from Lucio’s mouth; sweet, breathy and somewhat shy, as if he’s afraid to make too much noise.

Absolutely adorable.

Sandalphon smiles at the view of Lucio before him, pliant and demure, almost shy as he hides those pretty sounds behind his fingers. It’s rare for Sandalphon to ever see him like thisー normally Lucio is the one taking the lead, and getting him to blush is an even _more_ impressive feat. Lucio is never reserved about expressing his love, choosing to lavish Sandalphon with words of affection that never fail to make him squirm with embarrassment. And yet, this time, with Lucio on the receiving end, he’s endlessly shy about it.

Later, he’ll mull over how exactly they got here, but for now, all his thoughts are occupied by the man before him. Sandalphon has always silently yearned to do this: to be the only one able to reduce Lucio to such a state. 

Lucio is a vision of beauty, laid before him like a work of art made to be worshiped. And, oh, Sandalphon is definitely not passing up on the opportunity to love him the way he deserves to be. Where words fail him, his actions more than make up for it.

Every inch of him is bared only for Sandalphon to see, with the only form of modesty left being the silk bed sheets pooling around his thighs. Dark marks litter the expanse of his neck, courtesy of yours truly, and a pretty blush blooms on his face. Sandalphon moves down to press another kiss to the side of his neck, eliciting another soft gasp from Lucio.

“Remember what I said earlier about behaving? Don't hide yourself.” 

Lucio looks reluctant but he obeys, moving his hand away from his face. “Good boy,” Sandalphon praises and Lucio visibly brightens at that, the tiny wings behind his back fluttering ever so slightly. It’s just _that_ easy to placate Lucio sometimes. 

Sandalphon sits back, fingers tracing the expanse of Lucio’s chest as he does. His movements are slow, savoring the moment and Lucio watches him curiously as Sandalphon becomes fixated on a particular scar stretching across his body. As seemingly perfect as Lucio appears to be, years of battle have wounded him, leaving a few scars in their wake. Sandalphon _knows_ this scarー or rather, he was there to see it happen.

“Sandalphon?” Lucio is soft as he speaks. 

“You got this protecting me,” he says, and as the words roll off his tongue, he still feels the guilt hanging over him. 

He remembers it clearlyー of course he does. Even now, the memory is fresh in his mind; the exact moment when the blade had swiftly cut into Lucio’s side and the absolute _desperation_ in his voice as he wailed, cradling his body in his arms, “ _Get up,_ get up _, you can’t die.”_ How absolutely typical of him; to only realize the extent of his feelings for Lucio when the man had almost died saving his life. 

Lucio’s hands wrap around Sandalphon’s, and it takes a moment for him to realize that he’s trembling. His touch grounds him, bringing him back to reality.

“I would not hesitate to do it again. Every single time, over and over. I will always be your strength.”

Sandalphon looks up to meet Lucio’s gaze, steady and full of resolve. And instead of responding to him, he surges forward to kiss him. His kiss is desperate, almost clumsy as he pulls Lucio against him, trying to express all the feelings he can never voice aloud through his actions. 

It has always been like this. Sandalphon is bad at feelings, and they both know it. While Sandalphon is an unpredictable ticking time bomb of emotions, Lucio is endlessly patient, always waiting. Not once has he ever pushed Sandalphon, giving him space whenever he needs it. Despite the harsh words and scathing looks Sandalphon would throw his way once upon a time, Lucio had still been just that; patient and gentle while dealing with him.

Sometimes, Sandalphon doesn’t know _why_ Lucio chose to stay for this long. He knows how difficult he can be. The thought causes a sick feeling to settle in his stomach as they pull apart.

“...Sorry. I ruined the moment,” Sandalphon mumbles, feeling slightly ashamed. This was supposed to be about Lucio, about making him feel loved, and yet here he is moping about himself instead. Lucio is quick to deny this, shaking his head as he cups Sandalphon’s face gently.

“You could never do that, sweetheart.”

The term of endearment causes Sandalphon to melt, his cheeks hot as he feels the oncoming blush building on his face. He'd never admit it, but he loves when Lucio calls him that.

“...Enough talking. This isn’t about me, it’s about you,” he counters, pulling Lucio’s hands away from his face as said man chuckles, a soft rumble rippling through his chest.

Refocusing his attention to his previous ministrations, Sandalphon inhales. Slowly, he touches the particular scar on his body once more, caressing it softly. His touch is feather-light, almost as if he’s afraid he’ll hurt Lucio by touching him like this. It’s a ridiculous thought, of course, but one he entertains nonetheless as Lucio watches him quietly behind lidded eyes.

There is just so much about Lucio that he loves, so much of his beauty that words could never do justice. Just looking at Lucio, he feels so incredibly lucky. 

“You’re.. Beautiful,” he divulges, only to immediately feel shy. Giving compliments is definitely not his forte. 

Dipping his head to hide his red face, he presses a kiss to the jagged white line, lips lingering there for a moment. He wishes he could take all the scars away, if only to remove any form of proof that shows the numerous times Lucio has gotten hurt, oftentimes because of him.

Lucio’s breath hitches as Sandalphon’s hands drift lower to grip on to his thighsー Sandalphon already knows this particular weakness of Lucio, of course. He knows all the sensitive parts of Lucio like the back of his hand. 

Sandalphon presses a kiss to another scar, the raised skin a mellowed, splotchy shade of pink this time. He recognizes this one tooー an accident, from when Lucio’s reflexes had kicked in a little too late. Seeing the many scars littering his body pains Sandalphon. He absolutely despises seeing Lucio hurt. 

Soothingly, his fingers start to caress the soft skin of his inner thighs. Lucio makes a sweet noise, almost curling in on himself at that and Sandalphon is so terribly endeared. 

"Feels good?" Sandalphon asks, smirking slightly. He already knows the answer. 

"It is… a little ticklish," Lucio says breathily and Sandalphon laughs at that. 

"You're so…" Sandalphon shakes his head, opting to press another chaste kiss to his lips, only for Lucio to drag him back down for another. He's greedy, and Sandalphon decides he likes Lucio like this the best. 

Sandalphon allows himself to be kissed, fingers tangling themselves in Lucio's soft strands of hair as he tugs gently to coax more noises out of those beautiful lips. Lucio may have the tendency to be rough at times, but time spent tangled together between his sheets has shown that he _especially_ enjoys being tender. 

_You're such a fucking sap_ , Sandalphon often tells him, when in truth, he's not any better. He's not about to let anyone know that he spends his free time writing poems about how Lucio’s beauty keeps him awake at night. 

Sandalphon takes pride in seeing Lucio's kiss-swollen lips, red and full from the soft nips Sandalphon had lavished them with earlier. "Perfect," he's whispering before he knows it. This time, he doesn't shy away from Lucio's gaze when he says it. He wants Lucio to know just how breathtaking he is. 

His straightforwardness must have caught Lucio off guard because he colors prettily at that, a shy smile on his lips. Lucio tries to pull him down for yet another kiss, only for Sandalphon to stop him. "Remember? Behave," he chastises him lightly for the umpteenth time, amused by this adorable side of Lucio. 

"Why don't you tell me what you _really_ want?" he says, smug, as Lucio meets his gaze challengingly.

What follows next is quite possibly the most divine affair Sandalphon would ever have the pleasure of experiencing in his entire lifetime. Being able to love Lucio as freely as this, enticing his body to respond with the loveliest sounds as he kisses every inch of his skin, from the pulse point on his wrist right down to his slender legsー he truly is the luckiest person alive. 

And as Lucio's grip on the sheets tighten, those small, beautiful sounds reaching a crescendo, Sandalphon kisses him through it all, their fingers entwining together. 

Later, they kiss again dazedly, quiet murmurings of, “I love you,” being exchanged as they settle in the sheets together. "Are you alright?" Lucio asks, quiet, laying on his side to face him. Sandalphon raises an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that."

Lucio chuckles, moving closer to nestle his head in the crook of his neck. "I take it you are fine, then," he murmurs, already half asleep. "Thank you, Sandalphon. For showing me the depth of your emotions."

Sandalphon flushes a little. "Why do you have to phrase it like that?" he grumbles, adjusting to accommodate to Lucio's position more comfortably. 

"...I love you, after all," he mumbles, after a pause. Lucio doesn't respond, and for a moment he thinks he's already fallen asleep, but a glance down shows that he's just... Listening. Smiling softly.

The sun has long dipped past the horizon by now, replaced with an inky black night sky dotted with luminous constellations. In the quiet of the room, their fingers intertwined, only the melody of their hearts beating in synchrony can be heard.

Here, in Lucio's embrace, Sandalphon feels perfectly at home.


End file.
